


Theory of Falling in Love

by StilesHale91



Category: Hawking (2004), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Army, Astronomy, Cambridge, Character Death, Crying, Diapers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Funeral, Illnesses, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Sobbing, Theatre, Wheelchairs, lisping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has just came back from Afghanistan, to continue his studies at Cambridge where he meets with Stephen Hawking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've written about Stephen Hawking as Benedict Cumberbatch's character, so his appearance is exactly like his.

“Trinity Hall…Trinity…oh, where the hell am I?” The blonde boy stopped dropping his big leather luggage on the ground and glanced again at the bit weary map in his hand trying to figure out where was he, and where should he go to find his accommodation. He cursed inaudible not wanting to gain any attention, but he was starting to lose his temper, missing his train due to an accident, spending hours at the station till they finally fixed it and trains were in service again, then now wandering around the Campus and having no clue where his dorm room located at. The short boy plopped down onto his luggage huffing a bit as he took a better look at the map looking around him at the monumental buildings, he pushed his blonde fringe out of his forehead, fanning himself with the map while he held his eyes on some students riding along on their bikes. Unlike to most of their appearance he had tanned, sunburnt skin, due to the years he’s spent away from England, in Afghanistan, Iran and Iraq, commuting with his father. However John Watson had nothing now what would bind him to those countries.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Quite early to be in a state like that, mate.”  
“Watch out…”  
John snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the nearby voices, and he quickly leaned away as a boy fell down only inches from him, a laughter following his fall from the few students who earlier talked to him. Even if the boy was drunk John looked worried at him as the boy was trying to push himself up.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m..fine.” John leaned up from the ground grabbing lightly onto the student’s arm and helped him up from the ground, realizing that he didn’t stink at all from alcohol, also had a clear look on his face, so he was assured the boys were wrong who said he was drunk.  
“Are you sure?” The blonde boy asked from the taller student and let go off him before he’d have taken a step back off him, seeing how the tall, brunette boy wasn’t standing stable.  
“I’m fine.” He repeated himself on his soft voice tone, adjusting his black glasses. John nodded not wanting to keep asking, it wasn’t such an extraordinary thing to triple and fall sometimes, could happen to anyone.  
“Um…if you’d not mind could you help me maybe? I can’t find my dorm…it’s supposed to be here…” John pointed at the map and quickly picked up his luggage as the tall boy nodded starting to walk along still a bit unbalanced. They were walking beside the monumental buildings soundless, John was a friendly kind of guy but it was obvious that the boy in the black glasses was a quiet rather shy type of male unlike to John Watson. The short boy ran his eyes on the slim taller male, his straight brunette locks, which were neatly cut and combed, the white shirt with the tie looked neat on him, except for the dirty spots due to his earlier fall on the ground. John tried to keep up however he was looking around like some tourist, it was nothing like the schools, the medical camps back at those far foreign countries. He glanced up when the boy slowed down his steps and they’ve arrived to a prominent building entering through a brown door, up on the stairs. However John was snapped out of his continuous amazement due to the new environment around him when the boy ahead of him tripped on the stairs and fell down dropping the books out of his hands. He quickly crouched down tilting an eyebrow as something was definitely wrong, the slow almost limp like walking and falling for the second time. He helped the male up slowly then carried the boy’s books not paying attention to any protest of his. John knew they just met but he felt worried so gently wrapped his arm around the boy’s left arm and continued stepping up on the stairs like that with him till they reached to a room. He watched as the key was shaking in the young boy’s hand as he was failing to push it into the lock, eventually John carefully took it out of his hand and opened the door for him, walking inside the room. After he helped the boy down to sit onto an armchair he stood there bit uncomfortably, after all he was in a room of a stranger student but he felt worried for him and also grateful for guiding him towards the dorm section.  
“Do you need anything?” John asked still really concerned.  
“No…thank you. I’m fine.” The brunette male said on a thin voice.  
“You seem everything but not fine, to me…I could call for a nurse.” The thin boy glanced up, probably he’d not say anything more, if the other wouldn’t have been so persistent and caring as well, what he hasn’t experienced so far, rather just the mocking for being different than the other students.  
“I have motor-neuron disease…it’s…”  
“It affects your muscle activity, speaking, walking, and some other actions.” John finished the sentence cursing a bit soundless for finishing the boy’s sentence. He could have hold himself back to suppress his medical knowledge, he was a little worried if the boy found him impolite, but the other male’s eyes widened big behind his thick glasses and smiled at him rather impressed, however what they were talking about wasn’t a happy topic at all.  
“You know…how?”  
“I’m a medical student, and I was working as a trainee doctor in Afghanistan, Iran and Iraq.” After the quick explanation John’s face turned sad and he looked down at the boy wondering what stage was he in. He was able to walk without help, but had problems with it already, difficulties with his fingers. “I’m sorry…about your disease, also about interrupting you, it was inappropriate to do so.”  
“Don’t be…it’s not you who’s caused it…doctors said I have two years, and don’t apologize…no one knows or really understands what’s going on in me, it’s good to know at least there’s one student around my age who knows what’s this all about. ” John saw how the boy’s face changed to a rather sad expression, even though he was trying to fight it. John was amazed how the male had so much strength and willingness in him that he was still attending university; however the doctors said he had only few more years left of his life. The blonde boy remembered how most of the students at his elementary school stayed away for weeks due to some mild cold, or didn’t attend PE, because of some fake or not even serious bruise. He didn’t know this student but so far he felt some sort of respect towards him.  
“Dozens of cures are invented on a daily basis for several diseases…” John stopped however, and knew it right away from the boy’s expression that he wasn’t the type who enjoyed having attention due to his illness and liked if others felt sympathy or sorry for him. John met with that kind, but this boy was certainly not like that. “…I’m John Watson…” He held his arm out towards the other smiling as he shyly shook hands with him. He had thin and cold hand, unlike to his firm, tanned and strong grip.  
“Stephen Hawking.”  
“Do you need any help maybe?”  
“No..thank you, I shall be fine now…” Stephen said and reached down for his bag unpacking some heavy books, then placed them out on the table, looking around where he could put them, but before he’d have stood up John picked up one of the books, smiling a bit.  
“Astronomy….wow, so that’s what you’re studying here?” After Stephen nodded he placed the book back and felt some sort of admiration towards the other student as he knew how hard Physics and Mathematics was on that department, what he always struggled with in his first terms at the university back at from where he came from.  
“I want to become a cosmologist..I don’t know yet though what should my thesis should be about.”  
“Oh me neither, don’t worry about that, I’m sure you’ll figure it out earlier than me, I’m horrible with deadlines so I’m sure what you’ll write will be great and be done in time.” John tilted an eyebrow as the thin boy chuckled and placed the books onto the shelf above his bed.  
“You don’t even know me…I could be a lazy student.” He said slowly, with a slight smile on his face.  
“But you aren’t. It’s clear for me. Someone who has an illness like that and still attends university and already owns a BSc, if I’m not mistaken, then that person doesn’t only have willingness and strength but is really hardworking.” John said honestly not meaning to sound nice, he only was being honest.  
“Thank you...and you’re right, I’m here to do my MSc now.”  
“Well, good luck with that…um..I’m sure we’ll meet then, Stephen…I’ll let you pack out in peace.” John walked out of the room with a smile on his face, and it just grew wider as he found his room just in the neighbourhood of the boy with the glasses. He was glad that he’s found, well couldn’t say yet that a friend but some sort of nice acquaintance. He was rather worried how the students will like him at this university. He knew back at Afghanistan, Iraq or Iran, the boys were acted nice, or cool with him, but those boys were living in the same conditions as him, but he had a sort of stereotype about the boys and girls at Cambridge that they will be posh, stiff up and might mock him or not talk to him due to his outdated clothes, cheap phone and bag. John now didn’t bother about these thoughts much now, as he just met a friendly student, so it was better than nothing. 

*

“Hey, Stephen…hope timing is right.” John said as he approached the boy who was leaned down on the grass looking up at the clouds above them. He tossed his weary military backpack down on the grass and sat down beside his schoolmate. “Sadly there’s not any stars on the sky yet.”  
“There are, we just can’t see them because the sun’s rays overpower the faint light we see from the stars. Typical bright stars are actually very dim compared to the brightness of the sun -- about a trillion 10^12 times dimmer.”  
“Oh…looks like I have to be careful with such statements there in the subject of astronomy around your presence.” John commented and grinned at Stephen, laying down beside him on the grass. Stephen snickered lightly as well then rested his arms under his head. “Would you go up there? To space?”  
“No.” Stephen replied quickly shaking his head and glanced at John in the corner of his eyes.  
“No?! Why not?”  
“I don’t trust in the engineers, spaceships aren’t safe enough.” John snorted about the comment and thought that not only Stephen’s knowledge but his personality was really unique as well.  
“Do you like plays?”  
“Yes I do…what?” Stephen tilted an eyebrow as he saw a bit surprised look on John’s face. “Just because I’m studying about the universe, it doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate things from other fields.”  
“That’s a pleasant surprise.” John commented and stretched a bit on the grass before he’d get to the point. “If you don’t plan to have a stargazing night tomorrow we could go and see Frankenstein at the local theatre.”  
“Hope you don’t want to see it to get ideas to your medical studies.” Stephen grinned bit cheeky at the boy lying beside him.  
“Ha ha ha, very funny Stephen.” John rolled his eyes then rolled onto his side looking down at the boy in glasses. “So, will you come then?”  
“Yes I will.” Stephen wondered what this boy saw in him. He was strong and cool, why was he looking for a company of an ill student like himself, or why wasn’t he dating girls? He enjoyed very much the month of September, getting to know John better. He pressured their friendship as John Watson was the most remarkable boy he’s ever met. He was no older than twenty two, but already have saved dozens of lives, cured people in war zones, and even though he’s lost his father not long time ago, still had the eagerness and hardworking attitude to come back to England and continue his studies. John was brave in his eyes, he looked up at him, and not because of his knowledge but on his personality, that what kind of human he was.

*

John was already excited outside in the queue, looking at the posters outside the theatre of the play. He had one of his father’s white shirt on him which had way too long sleeves, and a weary jeans. Stephen was the opposite in his elegant black suit and trousers. When the entrance door opened John soon was inside the hall, heading up the stairs with Stephen slowly, waiting for the boy to get up the stairs, which was obviously a hard thing for him to do, but John didn’t help as he knew Stephen wasn’t found of such help or to feel pity from anyone. However when they were wandering along the rows, John quickly grabbed onto the boy’s arm as he almost fell of the long stairs and he walked with him over to their seat looking bit angry at the boy.  
“Why didn’t you bring your cane? It’s been like this for a few weeks now, you should have brought it along.” John scolded him quietly not wanting to gain others’ attention.  
“I didn’t bring it with me, because I didn’t want to look beside you like some crippled miserable freak.”  
“God..Stephen…you’re my best friend…and I’m aware of your illness…”  
“Just for once I wanted to look normal beside you for this night.” John furrowed his brows a bit and wondered why did it matter for Stephen. He never minded the other’s limping, or walking with the help of a cane, he accepted and liked him the way he is. He looked aside at Stephen who was adjusting his straight fringe, and his expression changed to a rather surprised one as he could smell some sort of perfume on him. It was strange as during the month he’s never felt such on the boy.  
“Sorry about snapping at you like that, I’m only worried that’s all.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Your favourite statement.” John said and adjusted the sleeves of his oversized shirt, not stopping to wonder about the boy’s sudden change. “Hope you’ll enjoy the play.” He said after a short pause and gently squeezed the boy’s shoulder, tilting an eyebrow as Stephen shivered from his touch what made John even more confused than he already was but as the lights went off he rather remained silent. The play was amazing, amateur actors played in it, young ones around John and Stephen’s age, their acting being brilliant.  
When it was over John held onto Stephen’s arm, not wanting him to fall or lose his balance, then once they were outside he eventually let go of him.  
“It was great isn’t it?” John said with excitement in his voice, still having goose bumps along his skin as he was still under the influence of the play.  
“It was interesting, I’ve read the book, so the characters were based on my fantasy, which wasn’t as complex and monumental like the play.”  
“I’m sure it only happened with this play, you must have great fantasy and creativity as well. It’s a must in astronomy.”  
“Well, thank you, John…also…thank you for taking me here….no one else has took me to the theatre, except my parents.” John smiled at Stephen, both of them slowed down a bit then eventually stopping as he seemed to be walking with some sort of difficulty.  
“My pleasure…I love spending time with you.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do.” John said with a wide smile looking up at the taller boy, and he became a bit tense when Stephen lowered his head, his plush lips pressing against his, John was surprise but he stayed, feeling how the lips parted a bit and gently kissed him more before Stephen would have pulled back. “Oh…damn…”  
“Was it that bad?” Stephen asked shyly with a deep shade of red on his cheek.  
“God no, it wasn’t…it was great…but I…I didn’t…I didn’t know we…..Are we dating?”  
“Well, it seemed to me you’ve asked me on a date to the theatre.”  
“Well I actually…” Didn’t. But of course he didn’t say it out loud. It all became clear now, why did it matter so much for Stephen to look ‘normal’ without a cane for the night, why did he put perfume on himself. John so far was found of Stephen’s company, but didn’t think about him as a possible boyfriend but now after that sweet kiss he received he felt that he’d actually like to date a boy like Stephen. John didn’t categorize his emotional nor physical attraction towards others, if he began to like someone enough then he didn’t care about their gender. “Yes…I did. It…it’s supposed to be our first date.” John finished his sentence and got up on his tip toes kissing Stephen back on the lips for a longer time now, before he gently held onto his hand , smiling up at the boy who gave him the happiest smile he’s ever seen on Stephen so far. 

*

“I still don’t know what I should write about.” Stephen said with a big pout on his face, he still looked so young, like some seventeen year old high school student.  
“You still have like one year, don’t worry so much, you just have to find the right teacher, and he’ll help.” John said putting away a military magazine from his lap and he walked over crouching down to Stephen.  
“But I don’t need help. I want to find it out on my own.” He replied back rather in a sulky state, what John has got used to during the half year he’s been Stephen’s boyfriend.  
“Listen…you’ve great intelligence, good brain, huge knowledge, you’ll find out.”  
“I just…I’m running out of time John…I…I might won’t have another one year…” John noticed the few tears running down on the pale cheek and he reached out wiping them off with his thumb pressing few kisses onto those sweet, red lips.  
“You will have. Believe me, I’m a doctor.”  
“Not yet..”  
“Sshh..I will be, I’ve had more practice in those hospitals than few so called doctors had. Please believe me, alright?” John cupped Stephen’s cheek leaning in again and giving him a longing kiss, humming as their tongue touched, he circled it around, sucking on the other’s lower lip for a while before he pulled back, gently taking of Stephen’s glasses to wipe them as they became steamy. He looked back up finding the other cute as he looked down at him slightly cross eyed due to not having his glasses on. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you Stephen. Never.” He placed the glasses back and bent lower to press more kisses onto the boy’s neck and chin however Stephen pulled away bit shyly.  
“I’m sorry…I just…don’t feel ready yet.”  
“Of course. I understand.” John stood up holding his eyes on his boyfriend in the wheelchair leaving to the kitchen to make some tea for them. It was John who wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, for him, for Stephen, he had to be strong, he had to show his boyfriend that everything was fine and he could lean on him anytime. 

*

John came back from one of his exam when he found Stephen in their dorm in a rather angry state, he walked up to him gently fondling his back from behind as Stephen was sitting in his arm chair.  
“Hey…what happened?”  
“It’th…Charlotte.” Stephen began to talk with a lisp within the last week, the disease began to influence his talking as well.  
“What about her?” John wondered whether the private nurse of Stephen had done anything wrong, or did they argue for some reason?  
“She had an accident, her leg broke and she won’t come for like a month…and it’th the weekend and they won’t thend a nurthe till Monday.”  
“What’s the matter about that? I can take care of you. I don’t have any more lessons for today, and tomorrow is Sunday.”  
“John…I will need to take bathth…” Stephen said still in a nervous state.  
“Stephen, I won’t look then.”  
“It’th not just that…also…god, it’s so embarrathing…”  
“The toilet? It’s something natural, don’t worry I will help with that as well.”  
“No you can’t…I’m wearing adult diaper…”  
“Oh…” John wasn’t aware of that, but of course it was logical, during the many lessons Stephen had, Charlotte couldn’t spend every single minute beside him. He was his boyfriend and however they didn’t reach to a more intimate state in their relationship, he’d help of course. “I don’t mind, it’ll be fine. Diapers aren’t unfamiliar for me, remember I’ve been practicing as a doctor in hospitals from newborn babies till ninety year old people.” Stephen looked away, again fighting with the tears however John walked up to him and gently stroked his curls pressing a peck onto his forehead. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you can’t walk properly so it’s completely normal.” Stephen sniffled a bit but eventually nodded wiping few tears off his eyes. “Do you need a change now maybe?” After Stephen nodded John picked him up carefully from his armchair and gently placed him down on his bed, after Stephen’s instructions finding the bag with the nappies, wipes and baby powder in them.  
He knew he should remain emotionless for undressing a man, just as if he’d be a doctor, but he couldn’t, after all, Stephen was his boyfriend, whose kisses made his pants tight, who made his pulse sped up when he snuggled to him on the sofa. John undid the belt of Stephen’s pants and pulled it down, already seeing the edged of the white nappy from under the blue underwear. As he saw the delicate slim thighs he gulped, having the urge to touch them, to stroke them, but he knew he couldn’t take advantage of the situation. John removed the blue underwear with shaky hands, what has never happened to him during any examination, not even the patients of his were bleeding badly, but now here was he, all sweat and shaking, because he was about to see his boyfriend naked, for the first time. John rolled up Stephen’s grey cotton vest and white shirt, his naval being revealed, and his flat tummy. John licked his own lips cursing, and thinking he was pervert for having a growing bulge in his own pants. He undid the diaper, placing it in its plastic bag, before he’d have looked down, he gulped from the view, however reached over for the wipes carefully running it along Stephen’s soft balls, and his cock, he threw the wipe into the bin as well, looking up at Stephen whose cheek was red and felt his hand on his.  
“I want to…..I want thith to happen now…I’m thcared…in a while I won’t feel anything there…”  
“Stephen….I…”  
“Pleathe…” John wanted it badly, for a while now, and he just couldn’t say no, especially from hearing Stephen’s sweet lisping just turned him on even more.  
John nodded placing everything away and washing his hands before he returned back, pulling out a lubricant from his own drawer and placed it on the pillow’s edge beside them. He took of his tshirt and jeans as well, not wanting Stephen to feel too exposed as he was almost completely naked and John had clothes on. The blonde male got rid of his boxer as well, his body shivering a bit as he felt the thin palm stroking his chest.  
“You read the military magazine a lot lately…do you plan anything?”  
“Joining the army has crossed my mind…not sure yet.” John said and slowly took of Stephen’s shirt and vest resting his eyes on the pretty pale body with some moles along the other’s skin. John kissed Stephen deeply gently fondling the other’s thighs then ran his hand along the soft balls then the half hard cock, with the brunette bushy pubic hair around it. Both of them moaned against the kiss. “You’re beautiful.” John mumbled and began to kiss Stephen’s neck then his chest, sucking on his nipple gently. He gasped as he felt Stephen’s hand around his own massive erection, grinning bit blushed about Stephen’s comment that his size was way bigger than Stephen’s, however he didn’t find any problem with Stephen’s size, he made John really aroused, he was perfect in the blonde boy’s eyes. John continued rubbing Stephen’s cock while the other was doing the same, it was amazing, he’s been waiting for this moment so long. John after a while of kissing and snuggling, crawled between Stephen’s legs and picked up the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his palm and looked down at Stephen, looking so cute and pretty in his glasses, gazing at John longingly through his black glasses. John gently lifted his legs up a bit and rubbed his wet finger around the hole of the boy, preparing him for a while, then once Stephen was used to the feeling John rubbed the lube along his own cock and pressed the tip inside the other’s hole. Stephen gasped when it was thrust inside him. John leaned down soothingly kissing him as he began to thrust his member deeper inside the tight hole. He felt so special that Stephen found him worth enough to give his virginity to him. John looked into those beautiful eyes, as he pushed himself deep inside him wrapping his arms tightly around him. The feeling was something new, something so free, and intense he’s never experienced before. John moaned as Stephen was kissing his neck while he was pushing in and out of him, feeling how Stephen was rubbing himself, and in a few seconds came with a whimper, squirting against John’s belly and chest. John lowered down kissing Stephen as he felt his orgasm running along his whole body, and his twitching member.  
“I love you, Stephen.” He whispered on a shaky voice against the other’s lips, enjoying how Stephen fondled his cheek with his so soft palm.  
“I love you too.” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around John, not wanting to ever let go off him. 

*

“You’ll be fine…alright?” John whispered pressing several kisses onto Stephen’s hand as he ran his eyes on the other’s scared look on his face. He had an oxygen mask on him, being in a hospital’s ward with John. “These machines help you to breath…you’ll be fine.” John said suppressing the urge to cry his soul out, he had to stay strong. “Remember when I said you’ll do your thesis? And you did it…and not some ordinary theme…but about the beginning of the universe…you know that no one else was smart enough to write a thesis, what will influence the whole scientific way of thinking about universe, astronomy….cosmology…You’ve done something what no one else did before…” John said continuing to hold onto Stephen’s hand who was looking at him tears running down on his cheek, his breathing turning into more uneven. “Stephen….Stephen….NURSE!!” John gasped holding tightly onto Stephen’s hand as he began to pant fast and his heart beats slowed down. John stepped back shocked as the doctor and two nurses stepped to the bed, doing everything to help Stephen, but there was nothing left to do, he couldn’t be saved. “No! No!...Stephen wake up….Stephen…” John groaned pushing the doctor aside and he held onto Stephen’s hand pressing kisses onto it, then kissed his lips as he broke out into tears. He didn’t let go off the slim body for hours, only when he was dragged away by force. 

*

The young male was standing by the grave in his military uniform crying during the whole ceremony of the funeral, once it was over and the relatives left he knelt down by the gravestone resting his forehead against it as his tears were dropping down on the fresh soil. “You were my everything Stephen…I…just can’t let you go…I would not be able to start a new life with anyone…you’ll always be in my heart…Your thesis…they’re already writing books about it…big scientists are holding lectures about what you’ve written…I’m…I’m so proud whenever I see or hear about your theory in papers or in the television….I’m…I’m going back to Afghanistan…joining the army…I was interested but I wouldn’t have gone…if you’d have been here for me…but there’s nothing left what would bond me to this country….my love…I will never forget you…I know…I know you’ve not been a believer…but…I have to believe there is some place where we can meet again…otherwise I’d go insane…from the thought of not seeing you ever again….I will always love you, Stephen.” John pressed a kiss onto the gravestone’s top before he stood up and walked away towards the station where he headed to Afghanistan. 

*

After two months of joining the army, at a battle field John Watson has been found dead due to a bomb attack. Apart from his clothes a thesis was in his bag written by Stephen Hawking, and a pair of black glasses.


End file.
